Comfort
by D-Channerz
Summary: Hisoka has yet another nightmare. Tsuzuki's always there to comfort him.


**Title:** Comfort (original title, isn't it?)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (slight language and morbid imagery)  
**Warnings:** Slight OOC-ness, implied rape, and Muraki.  
**Disclaimer: **I claim to, but sadly, it is completely untrue.  
**A/N:** Very short fic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

- - - - - -  
  
Whispers from the calm void call me from my hiding place. I respond, seeing as there's nothing left but for me to obey. I follow the path that I've memorized, my steps slow and aching. Dread is somewhere in the back of my mind, but it doesn't seem to register. Not yet, not yet.  
  
I'm taken to the spot behind the trees, the place I know so very well. It seems this will be like all the other dreams. So simple and so very easy to remember.  
  
The cherry blossoms are always like this, in full bloom. Their sweet fragrance lulls me into a semi-concious state. I can feel my sanity slowly slipping away. I know what is to come. I almost wish I didn't. The pain only gets worse now that I know.  
  
A veil comes across my eyes, and I'm blind to the world. But I can feel the ice against my neck, the quiet and yet piercing laughter of my captor. I exhale softly, taking in my last breath. My senses are reeling, my heart pounding. It's too late to run.  
  
An insistent burning sensation begins to creep across my skin. Hands roam the expanse of body as my clothes are ripped from me. He is whispering to me, the same voice I heard not too long ago. The flames grow stronger, and I find myself screaming. Patterns are etched across my skin, a curse forged upon me. The very blood running through my veins turns to fire, and I'm sobbing, begging and pleading.  
  
_Help me..._  
  
No one will come. The cherry blossoms are falling around us, floating away. There's a halo around his head from the light cast by the crimson moon. His mouth curves into a terrible smile, and my heart breaks.  
  
"Three years..." His lips close around my ear lobe, and I shriek as I'm consumed by heat. I'm burning up... I'm going to die.  
  
One final scream before I am engulfed in darkness...  
  
...and I shot up in my bed, panting with sweat running in torrents down the sides of my face. It's too warm. I throw the blankets off of me, and pull my knees up to my chest. I try to catch my breath. It seems impossible.  
  
I'm crying.  
  
Wiping at my face with the sleeve of my pajama top, I glanced at the clock. 2:30. I know I must sleep since I have work in a few hours, but I can't close my eyes. I can still see it, even now. The tears come faster.  
  
And then I heard the door creak open. "Hisoka?"  
  
I don't even have to look up. I scrub at my face furiously, trying to remove all signs of my crying, but I know he'll see it anyway. He's good at seeing things like that.. Or maybe I'm just too easy to read.  
  
"Hisoka, I heard you screaming... Are you all right?" Tsuzuki approaches my bed, and the springs of the mattress creak as he sits down next to me. I move away slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." _Idiot_, I want to say, but I don't think I could get any more words out without choking on them. Part of me wonders just what the hell he's doing in my apartment at this hour, but as the room grows silent, I start to remember last night.  
  
Tsuzuki came over. Nothing unusual about that. It was late, and we were doing case work. Well... I was, at least. He was drinking tea and rambling on and on about nothing. Nothing unusual about that either. And I remember going to bed, telling him to hurry up and go home. But of course he never listens to me, and he immediately passed out on the couch. I should have figured as much.  
  
He rests a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch. "You had another nightmare?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Just... Just leave me alone." The words come out weaker than what I intended. I probably look like such a fool, curled up like a petulant child and trying to hide my face. But he knows... Tsuzuki always knows. And I hate it.  
  
I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He looked thoughtful, an almost comical expression. Then he started to smile slightly, and my eyes returned to the bed sheets beneath me.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall back to sleep?"  
  
My face started heating up, and I cursed myself for it. Blushing at a time like this wasn't a very wise thing to do, considering I wanted him to go _away_, not stay and tease me about it for the rest of the morning. I shook my head, hiding my face even more. His damned hand was still on my shoulder, and it was making me edgy.  
  
As if reading my thoughts, he gave my shoulder one final squeeze before his hand fell away and dropped to his lap. "Soka-chan..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" I barked. It was too early in the morning for this.  
  
"**Hisoka**." he said again, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you want me to or not?"  
  
_No, no, no!_ I couldn't seem to open my mouth. "I don't care."  
  
Tsuzuki chuckled, patting me on the head like a dog. It earned him another growl. I didn't feel like doing much else. I uncurled myself and then laid back down. I made sure to turn on my side and face the wall so he still wouldn't be able to see my blushing face.  
  
He starts to hum. It sounds familiar. Normally when he hums it's some annoyingly happy tune that sounds like a bunch of sloshed bees having a field day inside Tsuzuki's vocal chords. Elaborate simile for 2:30 in the morning, don't you think? I allow myself a soft noise of amusement at that. He doesn't hear me though, thank goodness. He continues with that quiet humming, his fingers coming up to skim across the side of my neck and then lightly stroke my hair. I fight back the urge to shiver, just incase he takes it the wrong way and stops doing it. I'm still trying to recognize the tune.  
  
_...an Amethyst remembrance... is all I own..._  
  
Perhaps it's just because of the hazy fog my brain is in, but... It sounds beautiful.  
  
**-owari-**  
  
- - - - -  
**NOTES:**  
  
- Full of clichés and OOCness on Hisoka's part. But I liked writing it. (sweatdrops) Part of me wants to take the first part and expand it a little more though. But since I have class in ten minutes and my ears are being abused with the wrong kind of mood music for this story... Gomen ne. (bows) I'll fix it someday.  
  
Feedback would be really appreciated, minna! Sankyuu!


End file.
